Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 2
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Marquez | Inker1_1 = David Marquez | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Katie Kubert | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Latverian rebels Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Unnamed ex-Hydra agent * Unnamed prostitute * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Tony Stark is skeptical he's standing face-to-face with Victor von Doom. It's not until the gentleman confirms the information gathered by Iron Man's scans that Tony tries to blast him with a repulsor. But Doom is using a mystical spell defense to shield himself from the attack. Tony keeps questioning the legitimacy of his claims, but Victor simply states that this is the new him, and that he got better from his iconic scarred face. In order to convince Tony, Doom reminds him of their time-travelling adventure in Camelot. Iron Man shape-shifts his armor into a Hulk-buster like suit and tries to get past Doom's magic shielding, to no avail. Doom informs Tony that he's present at the moment because of Madame Masque, who had started accumulating powerful items around the world. As he guides Tony to the ruins of his personal laboratory, Doom explains to Tony how different powerful items can enter the universe through dimensional rifts. Inside one crate lies a Wand of Watoomb, which Doom tries to make Tony accept it as a sign of good faith, so Stark could start trusting him. Another group of rebels had entered the castle. As he prepares to deal with the intruders, Doom reveals to Tony that by following the energy signature of the castle, he could track down Madame Masque and the item she had taken, a decoy of the actual Wand of Watoomb instead of the real deal. Iron Man is unwilling to leave Doom alone with the rebels, but Victor clarifies that he has no intention of killing them or taking back Latveria, because he now knows he's meant for more. Against Iron Man's will, Doom uses a magic spell to teleport the Golden Avenger away. Iron Man materializes at the Bronx Zoo. As he returns to the Stark Tower, Friday convinces Tony not to go back to Latveria, and instead focus on Madame Masque. In Montreal, a couple enters a hotel room, where they're confronted by Madame Masque. Whitney tells the woman the Wand of Watoomb she stole was fake, and kills the man for annoying her, as he was trying to clarify he had nothing to do with his date. The woman tries to convince Masque her intel didn't say anything about there being a decoy, but Whitney kills her anyways. After killing the two individuals, Whitney takes a shower. Once she gets out of the bathroom, she discovers her guns have been emptied, and Tony Stark is sitting on the bed. Tony tries to talk to her, but she demands first to get her mask back. She's subsequently scolded for having killed the two people, but Masque reveals the woman was an ex-Hydra and the man was a prostitute. Whitney questions why Tony isn't wearing his armor, and he replies wearing it would probably just escalate the situation, as he only wants to talk. Tony asks her what is she and Doom up to, but she rebuffs Stark's claims. This revelation freaks out Tony, because if Madame Masque isn't working with Doom, that means Doom was telling the truth and was genuinely trying to help. Whitney attacks Tony, but his armor, which had actually been in stealth mode all this time, protects him, causing Whitney to break her hand. Tony tries to get Whitney to act civil, but she somehow creates a burst of energy that damages Iron Man. | Solicit = Exploding out of the pages of SECRET WARS, one of the most popular super heroes in the world gets a gigantic new series. From the creators that brought you ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN comes new armor, new supporting cast, new villains and a new purpose that is going to tear itself across the entire Marvel Universe and beyond. With a shocker of a last page that will have everyone talking and the return of one of Tony’s biggest nemeses, you will not want to miss this!! Also, who are Tony’s biological parents? The quest begins here! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}